Transducers convert signals from one domain to another and are often used in sensors. Common examples of sensors include microphones and thermometers. Such devices convert environmental phenomenon (sound, heat, etc.) into electrical signals.
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) based sensors include a family of transducers produced using micromachining techniques. MEMS devices, such as MEMS microphones, gather information from the environment by measuring changes in the physical state in the transducer and transferring a transduced electrical signal to processing electronics that are connected to the MEMS sensor. Many MEMS devices detect changes in capacitance in the sensor, which can be converted to a voltage signal using interface circuits. MEMS devices may be manufactured using micromachining fabrication techniques similar to those used for integrated circuits. Common MEMS devices include oscillators, resonators, accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, microphones, and micro-mirrors.
Performance of MEMS devices may be affected by the environment. Environmental dependency may be reduced by designing certain aspects of MEMS devices and packages, such as thickness of substrates or glue properties.